Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of memo pad receiving constructions in general and in particular to a hard cased memo pad holder that is adapted to be connected to a key chain or to an article of clothing worn by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,342,350; 5,427,254; DES. 379,380; and, Des. 256,375, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse memo pad holding devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical pocket sized memo pad holder construction which totally encloses the memo pad when not in use and which is adapted to be connected to a key chain or directly to an article of clothing worn by the user.
As anyone who needs to make notes on a regular basis is all too well aware, most prior art memo pad holder constructions are either too bulky, do not provide adequate protection to the memo sheets, or serve only a limited specific purpose.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved pocket sized memo pad holder construction that avoids all of the shortcomings of the prior art constructions while also performing other diverse useful functions; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the pocket memo pad holder construction that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a housing unit and a clip unit associated with the housing unit and adapted to be connected to a key ring or to threadedly receive a user""s belt or purse strap.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the housing unit includes a hard sided housing member including a lower housing segment hingedly connected to an upper housing segment having a curved roof wherein the lower housing segment is dimensioned to receive a memo pad and the interior of the curved roof of the upper housing segment is provided with means for releasably receiving a conventional writing implement.
In addition, one of the sidewalls on the lower housing segment is provided with a catch element that is adapted to pass through the clip unit which includes an elongated clip member having a pair of enlarged eyelets disposed on the opposite ends of an elongated narrow intermediate portion wherein the clip member may be attached to a key ring, a user""s belt or a purse strap as desired.